


That time Leo Valdez sorta went to Hogwarts

by Justasmalltowngirl27



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Heroes of Olympus AU, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justasmalltowngirl27/pseuds/Justasmalltowngirl27
Summary: It's literally all in the title. Or maybe not all of it, but enough to get the point. Leo went to London when he was young (something Hera later 'deleted') and was accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, where he spent his time learning spells and exploring the castle.(A/N) So as it says, it's all about Leo. Not really, but just a heads up, this is after the golden trios time. I haven't planned for anyone of them to show up, but idk. Im not big on planning anyway. If anyone actually reads this, I want you to know that I am open for criticism that can help advance my writing. That's all.





	1. Chapter 1

He looked upon the castle, and felt scared for a second. It was great, the castle he meant. Truly brilliant, with its dazzling towers, tall enough to scrape the stars, along with narrow bridges and giant windows, that captured the beauty of the sunset in an amazing way. From his view across the lake, the stones seemed to almost glow, or in some way radiate light, all on their own. He smiled warmly. Maybe. Just maybe, things would turn out okay. Or just… just... differently. That’s all he really wanted. But that didn’t mean that he dared to get his hopes up. If running had taught him one thing, it was to never stay. Not for too long at least. That’s what brought him to Britain. The American foster system couldn’t exactly cross the Atlantic for just one runaway kid. They didn’t (hopefully) even know he left the country. Even if they did, they wouldn’t find him. Glancing over the lake at the castle, Leo knew. He just knew, this place. It was different, and for once, a good different. 

The boat ride, in Leo’s opinion, was brilliant. He hadn’t been in a boat since... ever. There was a serious lack of lakes (and ocean, obviously) in Texas. He had never even seen a bigger group of water than a puddle. Not exactly something to brag about to your peers. 

On the boat he was joined by three other kids, all of whom seemed to know each other already. Perhaps he should try to strike up a conversation? One look from the group quieted him though. Their eyes reflected boredom beyond measure, as if they couldn’t even be bothered with this. As if they knew exactly what would happen next. Purebloods, a voice inside of him whispered. He hadn’t heard that much about this community, hadn’t really cared enough. Back then, he just assumed he wouldn’t stay. Now, he kind of regretted it. He didn’t know what would happen. He hadn’t talked with anyone (apart from some people in a shady alley, as well as the people in different shops). He looked down at his wand. 10 inches exactly. Ash wood. Phoenix feather core. Along the edges, it was quite raspy, yet perfect. Symmetrical beyond measure, yet totally random. At the very bottom a single letter was etched. An H. He had no idea why. His name was Leo. Not Heo. Valdez, not Haldez. Once he started fiddling with his wand, the group quieted down.   
\- What’s its core? the one he presumed to be the oldest asked (or just the leader, since everyone was eleven). For some reason the question caught him completely off guard.   
\- Phoenix feather, he said with a raspy and quiet voice. He hadn’t spoken all day, not even to the nice lady with a trolley. He just shook his head, letting his curly hair fall over his eyes. Despite her nice voice, he was still afraid. He didn’t want to admit it, but grown ups scared him. Ever since his last foster home he... he... With a shudder, he decided to think happier thoughts, and of happier times. And continue looking forward. Continue moving. The boys answer brought him back to reality.   
\- Mines the heartstring of a dragon. So is Rey’s and Greg’s. He pointed at his two friends. The one to his left was a blond, with stormy eyes. They reminded him of a cloudy day. The one to his right was a girl. Her brown hair was put into what (in Leo’s own opinion) seemed to be quite advanced. It suited the girl, and kept the hair out of her brown eyes. She was pretty enough. Not outstandingly beautiful, but pretty all the same.   
\- My name is Leo. He held out his hand, and the biggest boy shook it.   
\- Malcolm. And just like that, the conversation ended. Or, the one that involved Leo did. The others kept on chatting about things that could never possibly make sense. What the hell was a quidditch? The Chudley what now? Cannons? His eyes must have glazed with confusion, because that single time Malcolm looked up, he just rolled his eyes.   
\- Muggle. Leo had no idea what that meant either, but Malcolm had said it in such a way that made his blood run cold. As if it was something to be ashamed of. He didn’t really have that much time to think about it though. They had arrived.


	2. The hat that sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens. Leo meets an my oc though (technically everyone is oc or ooc though so I don’t know if it counts...)

Once we left the boat, a giant man led us to a door, which led to a hallway. It was breathtakingly big. Man, I thought, this place just keeps on getting better. I mean, after sleeping under a bridge this was heaven! This was… This was so amazing. It was like getting a buffet of the best foods ever, from all over the world, when you were expecting moldy bread.  
\- Move it! The voice cutting from the crowd came from Malcolm. He still sounded bored, in my opinion, but not really “I’m going to fall asleep I’m so unimpressed” bored. More “this is an extremely thick traffic jam that I happen to be stuck in” bored. The shorter out of the two teachers (one I had failed to notice thanks to the giant) just laughed.  
\- Now now Mr. Malcolm, no need to hurry… The teacher's voice was reassuring. Like, nah we still got time. But he fastened his pace significantly after Malcolms remark. Were we in a hurry? I silently nudged the closest person to me. She seemed close to combusting out of excitement.  
\- Umm… sorry… what are we hurrying to? For a second, the excited look was exchanged for one of irritation. Then (probably at the thought of said exciting thing) it reappeared, somehow stronger than before.  
\- The entire school is probably waiting for us. It’s time for the sorting ceremony! Before Leo could of what that could possibly mean, she started talking faster. Where do you think it’ll place you? I think I’m probably gonna end up in Gryffindor, though Slytherin or Hufflepuff wouldn’t be too bad I guess. As long as it’s not Ravenclaw, I’m happy. I didn’t understand a word. Like, what the hell is a Hufflepuff? Or… the other things for that matter.  
\- I’m sorry… what? My voice was surprisingly weak and unsure. Come on me! You joined a Mexican gang, but you can’t ask a little girl a question? But I mean… the look she gave me after that (extremely innocent) question…  
\- You haven’t read up? So you don’t know… anything? Nothing at all? I wanted to curl into myself. Her voice was so loud that people around us started giving us funny looks.  
\- I mean… I didn’t get my letter that long ago… Great! Just great! My voice kept getting lower and lower, now barely above a whisper. If I kept this up, she’d need a hearing aid by the next word. Fortunately, I didn’t need to say anything else, as the giant spoke up, a voice resembling thunder (why couldn’t I sound like that?)  
\- Oi! Firs years! You’re ‘bout to be sorted, so quiet down! It… didn’t really work. Maybe no one heard him? But then again, how do you miss an 8 foot tall giant? The obvious answer; you didn’t. So why…  
\- SILENCIO! The words echoed throughout the room. The emerald clad man seemed exhausted, as if saying ‘silencio’ somehow tired him. I was just about to ask a bazillion questions to scary girl, when the screaming man started talking.  
\- That, dear students, was the silencing charm. It should keep you lot quiet. Now. As hagrid said. It’s time for sorting. Follow along.  
\- What’s the silencing charm? I asked, and was surprised to hear nothing. Not a single word left my mouth. The girl rolled her eyes (she still knew what I said somehow), and started mouthing an explanation (painstakingly slow, mind you). It went something like this: He literally just told us. It’s a spell that forces the victim to keep quiet. Are you thick or something? Obviously, I wasn’t. I understood what she said, didn’t I? Sadly, that was not her take on it. She just… looked at me. As if it was my fault her voice had been taken (clearly, it was not. I hadn’t talked that much, and the things I said was genuinely good questions!). The professor kept talking up front. Finally, someone would explain.  
\- I am professor Slughorn. This is Hagrid. We are both teachers here. Now. It’s time for sorting. As most of you should know already-- At this, the girl sent me a look that was just screaming out “told you so”! --the sorting is a prestige filled ceremony, something that has been passed down through generations. He looked down expectantly at us. Let his gaze wander over each set of eyes. He stopped at me. Not that weird, I guess. I stuck out like sore thumb in the sea of blondes or brunettes, with their straight hair, perfectly combed, and in some cases, even braided. Me? I was a scrawny kid. A kid who hadn’t even bothered brushing through his hair. I mean, you try brushing curly hair that has been soaked and without a wash for months, and then we can talk. Then it was the fact that my hair was dark, just like my skin. It reminded people of coffee, something I’d heard as a compliment many times. I couldn’t understand why, but then again, I had never tried coffee. Wouldn’t really help my ADHD, right?  
\- There are four possible houses you may end up in. Slytherin-- Sarah seemed to mouth something at me. Sadly, my lip reading skills were limited. I had no idea what she was saying. --Gryffindor-- Her smile grew. --Hufflepuff-- No reaction. Were they that bland? --and lastly, Ravenclaw. Her blank expression turned into a frown.  
\- Are they that bad? I asked, and was surprised to hear my voice working again. More people discovered it, and soon the hall was once again filled with loud chatter. Professor Slughorn looked at us in dismay.  
\- Quiet down, would you? His voice sounded almost desperate. Then the door opened. 

I entered, and my mind went completely blank. It was… so… I…  
\- Wow. I could feel my mouth fall open. I wasn’t the only one. The room we’d entered was… well, magical. To put it lightly at least. Around us floated candles, some several of meters up in the air, some so low even I could reach them. Under the candles several hundreds of children sat, all seemed to be sorted by their different coloured robes. Red and green immediately stuck out. They were the loudest. Seemed to be arguing with every table at the same time. Even themselves. Then I noticed the blue ones. They seemed quiet. Kept to themselves. Corrected the rough tables once in a while. That was it. Lastly, I looked to the far left. A sea of yellow met my eyes. They all smiled at us. I liked them. They seemed… sincere. As if they wouldn’t judge.  
\- Hufflepuff, whispered the voice of Sarah into my ear. She seemed excited again. Her eyes reflected the light of the candles in a beautiful way. It made me think of Christmas for some reason. Oh, look! She suddenly pointed ahead of us. Another table? I looked closer. Wait, no. These weren’t students. Professor Slughorn sat among them.  
\- The teachers? I asked in an unsure voice.  
\- Well, duh. Just as I was about to ask something else (something Sarah would regard as stupid), a woman got up. She radiated fear, and seemed strict. I wanted to run, yet stay at the same time. For some reason, I didn’t want to disappoint her. So I stood my ground.  
\- Welcome, to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am professor McGonagall, headmistress. I expect you all to work hard, and take care of each other. Now, without further ado-- She waves her wand around in a series of complicated gestures. Had she memorised all of that? Would I have to do that? Just as I was starting to have an internal panic, a chair appeared. On top of the chair, a single hat rested. As if the evening couldn’t get weirder, it started singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d be a really happy camper (does people still use that expression?) if people could leave constructor criticism or any grammar mistakes in the comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading BTW


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time to join a house.

It wasn’t like the song was bad. It just caught me extremely off guard. So off guard in fact, that even after the song, I couldn’t move my hands enough to clap. They just sort of… froze. First time in my eleven years that ever happened. My confusion didn’t last long though, as professor Slughorn got up.   
\- Alester, Donna. He talked deeply, and a redhead from the crowd immediately jumped. She seemed nervous, even more than me. Sarah just rolled her eyes.   
\- Muggle… she said to herself. What the hell did that mean? Slughorn kept calling out names. Some went to Gryffindor (which seemed to be the most popular for some reason), some to Slytherin (another popular choice), a few to Hufflepuff (not that many) and a handful to Ravenclaw (they all looked a little more focused on their surroundings now. Was that a good thing?). Nothing new really happened, until  
\- Johnson, Sarah was heard throughout the hall. For a millisecond she looked nervous, even unsure (a face she hadn’t pulled like… ever) but she quickly turned on her bright smile again. With big steps, she made it onto the chair, and soon her face was hidden by the huge hat. Seconds ticked away quickly. The entire hall seemed to keep its breath. Or maybe that was just me. Not gonna lie, it was suspenseful. But Sarah’s wish came true.   
\- GRYFFINDOR! One of the tables exploded with cheers, and Sarah (with a smug look on her face) jump-ran over there, to join her new family. I was alone, once again. 

After a few more names, finally, my own echoed throughout the room. Before walking up, I looked around. Only three people left, excluding myself. I was just happy I wasn’t last.   
\- Valdez, Leonidas. Something I wasn’t happy about on the other hand, was the use of my full name. Only my grandma and tía had ever used it. By everyone else I was known as Leo, Valdez or “get back here you brat!”. I would have to correct the as soon as possible. But now was not the time. With confident steps (that felt more like jelly to be honest), I walked to the hat and sat down. Immediately, all noice quieted. It felt like getting transported to a different world. Memories whirled around, reawakened by the hat. I could see my mom and… well, mainly my mom. I felt happy. Safe.   
Interesting. A voice, that was not my own, echoed. It bounced around on the memories. Looking at them, trying to see deeper. Looking for a meaning in the simplest of things.   
Why can you talk? I said, or, I guess I thought it. No words left me, but confusion laced my mind. The voice chucked. If it had a face (which I suppose it had, I just couldn’t see it) I’m sure it would have given me a goofy smile. As if it was a running joke, even older than him.   
Magic. He looked around a little more. Deeper and deeper. Until… a crossroad appeared. Not a real crossroad, but one in my mind. Maybe one of the hat’s memory (if hats could have memories, that is)  
What? I asked (which was a fair if not repetitive, question).  
A choice, my friend. This rarely happens. Not like this at least… You may choose. Gryffindor? Or Ravenclaw? The one to my left had a nice, calming blue light. The one on my right was red. It reminded me of burning coal. Of a fire out of control. Of my mother, burning… Burning because of…   
No. It was the only comprehensible thought I could produce. The hat must have understood.   
Very well. Good luck, son of fire.   
\- RAVENCLAW! The hat was promptly pulled of my head, and the light of the hall blinded me for a second. I could hear cheering from the table in front of me. Quickly, I jumped of the chair and joined them.   
But the hat’s words refused to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One person has left kudos! Thank you so much! Keep reading and please leave a comment (or kudos, whichever you prefer).

**Author's Note:**

> If someone actually reads this I might update who knows?


End file.
